My Sister
by Liv909
Summary: Jade has an older sister and a younger sister. ONESHOT. See what happens and why Jade is how she is. Why she never mentioned her sister.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JERSEY SHORE, VICTORIOUS, JENNI/J-WOWW, OR JADE WEST/ELIZABETH GILLIES. If I did, that'd be awesome. =p

-Jenni (11 years old)/Jade West (4 years old)/Liz (1 year old)-

A young girl with dark black hair sat at the foot of a rocking chair. Another taller girl with brown hair stood beside her. She was about eleven years old. The dark-haired, four-year old looked longingly at the woman in the rocking chair.

"Mommy?" asked the young girl, "can I hold baby Liz?" The older woman tsked and shook her head, apologizing.

"Sorry, baby but no. You're too young. When you get around your sister Jenni's age, you can hold her." the woman said, "Jenni, hold baby Liz. I'll be right back. Mommy's expecting a phone call." the mother rose and walked out, leaving the baby in Jenni's hands. Jade pouted and stared at Jenni.

"How come _you _get to hold her?"

"Because I'm older. That's why."

"But it's not fair!" whined Jade.

"Shut up. Life isn't fair. I'm older and that's final."

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'll tell Mom when she comes back," threatened Jade. Jenni scoffed.

"I'm older. Mom won't believe you." Jade frowned and left the room. leaving Jenni in the room with her baby sister. Just because she was younger didn't mean that she couldn't care for Liz just as well. For now though, the four-year old went to her room and threw a tantrum into her pillow pet.

#########################

-Jenni (15 years old)/Jade West (8 years old)/Liz (5 years old)-

It was the first day of school. Jenni was becoming a sophomore at the local high school, Jade was entering third grade and Liz was going into kindergarten. The parents were upstairs getting ready for work. The girls were eating breakfast. Little Lizzie had finished quickly and was dancing around the kitchen, singing a song from some stupid Disney show. Jenni whipped around on her sister.

"Shut up, Liz! No one wants to hear you sing that stupid song!" Tears welled up in the five-year old's eyes as she ran away. Jade scoffed at her sister.

"Look what you did, Jenni! Now she's crying. Mom and Dad'll kill you!" Jade exclaimed. Jenni rolled her eyes.

"No, they won't. I'm older. They'll blame you." Jenni said nonchalantely.

Jade had dashed into the other room, trying to console her sister. But it was too late. Liz had locked the bathroom door and the parents were already downstairs. Mr. West had asked Jenni what happened. She said, "Jade did it!" Mrs. West stomped down the hallway and yelled at Jade, pushing past her daughter and going to console the other baby crying hysterically. Jade clenched her fists, glaring at her older sister who was smiling like a witch.

#####################

-Jenni (17 years old)/Jade West (10 years old)/Liz (7 years old)-

Mr. and Mrs. West were in New York City for a few days on a business trip. Jenni, after high school, had to sweep by the elementary school and middle school, to pick up her sisters. Then, she had to go to ACME, the supermarket. Liz gripped her eldest sister's hand and looked up at her.

"Jenni, I wanna go into the shopping cart." she said, pointing to the baby seat. Jenni shook her head; Liz began to moan, "I can't walk. My feet are tired." Jenni sighed and finally gave in, lifting the girl into the cart.

"Just be quiet while I shop. Jade, stay by the cart and push it. I have to speed-shop. Sam is back at the house waiting for me." Jenni said quickly. Jade scooped by the bakery and picked up a chocolate chip cookie for both her and her sister.

"Wait. I thought Mom and Dad grounded you so you couldn't see Sam." Jade said confused.

"They did."

"..." Jade's face scrunched up in confusion. She didn't understand anything.

"Look, just don't tell them. Please." Jenni turned around, pleading a bit. Jade sighed but complied, "Thank you. Now follow closely." Jenni tore around the other aisles quickly shopping and picking up the needed items. Once they were done, Jenni had coupons and spare money. She had bought a magazine and soda for herself. Jade had a small yo-yo and Liz didn't want any toys. However, the seven year old eyed up the candy section and went ballistic.

"I want a candy bar!" she exclaimed. Jade was about to grab it when Jenni slapped her younger sister's hand and said no. Jade asked why.

"Because I said so. It's too close to dinner time and she doesn't need to spoil it on sugar. Plus you know how little kids and sugar mix. You wouldn't understand; you're 10." Jade pursed her lips and looked around. Jenni was busy loading the food onto the conveyor belt. She wasn't looking. Jade gave a cunning look and snuck the candy bar onto the belt. Jenni was fishing through her purse when the kid scanned it. She didn't even raise an eyebrow when the total came out a dollar or two extra than she planned. Jade had undermined her sister's authority.

##########################

-Jenni (22 years old)/Jade West (15 years old)/ Liz (12 years old)-

Jenni had been successfully cast to the MTV reality show Jersey Shore. Jade West was accepted into Hollywood Arts the year before and starred in the school's spring play. Who did Liz choose? They had a huge party for Jenni who was jetting from Hollywood to Seaside Heights, NJ. Liz and Mrs. West attended the play's opening night and gave her some flowers and a balloon.

Liz could've easily been involved with both lifestyles. Jade tried to get her sister to consider auditioning for the artsy high school. Liz could've been more active in the arts. She only was in one play. What did she choose? Mr and Mrs. West agreed to send Liz on a plane alone to Seaside Heights to visit her sister. Liz, shortly after, went from innocent little sister to fitness-obsessed guido. No, guidette. She's geeky enough to correct Jade every time she says guido.

From situations to sunglasses to hats to constantly visiting. She chose Jenni over Jade and that hurt Jade the most. She's older now. She can handle Liz now with care. But now, Liz chose Jenni over Jade, the one who loved her the most. Jenni was burdened to be with her sister. Jade was already hated and hidden. She might as well act it. Cake on black makeup. Dress in all black. Be a shadow on the wall.

#############################

-Jenni (24 years old)/Jade West (17 years old)/Liz (14 years old)-

Jenni was filming Jersey Shore in Seaside Heights, NJ for the fifth season. Liz was there for the week visiting. Jade was with her boyfriend since 9th grade-Beck Oliver. She was with her friends and her dictator parents. They were at Tori's house, listening to Ms. Perfect moan about how Ryder was a cheating, using scumbag. She made a snide comment and her boyfriend sent her to sit on the step for a little time-out. Jade sighed and complied. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. **Liz **showed up on the phone. She moaned but picked it up.

"Jade..." trailed a young voice, followed by a sniffle, "what are you doing?"

"Beck sent me to a step because I told Ms. Perfect the truth. You?"

"I-I-I...Jenni kicked me out."

"What happened?" asked Jade, forgetting to just shut her mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you just...fly out here and pick me up?" asked Liz. Jade pursed her lips but quickly made her decision.

"No." she said, hanging up the phone. Liz had chosen Jenni over Jade for 14 years. She can do something now.


	2. Authors Note

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey readers, **

**Thanks for reviewing and enjoying **_**My Sister**_**! This is a one-shot so there will be no more updates. However, I might make a story beginning at the ending, if that makes sense. =P I don't know, we'll see. But thanks and remember, I own nothing! **


End file.
